


Back in High Spirits

by clio_jlh



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Established Relationship, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Donna putting the make on Rachel gets Harvey into such a good mood after a bad day that he's downright frisky.  It weirds Mike out, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in High Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bulletproof_fic)[**bulletproof_fic**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=bulletproof_fic)'s [frottage meme](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html). Thanks to everyone who commented there!
> 
> This is a companion piece to my Donna/Rachel story [The Only Number You Should Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11405004).

It's Rachel's first case as a full-fledged associate, and it's not her fault that it's not going well, but she's taking it personally. Mike can't blame her; he does that too. Hell, even Harvey does that sometimes, though he covers by saying it's just that he hates when the people around him are stupid, and that includes uncooperative witnesses and opposing counsel who have questions for your client that yes, you anticipated, but no, you didn't think would throw the client the way it did.

So basically, no one's happy.

Mike is standing near Donna's desk when Harvey and Rachel come back, tense with taking the blame on themselves and trying to figure out how to fix the mess. She takes one look at them and says, "Cocktails, now," showing she means business by shutting down her computer and not letting Harvey even open his laptop. "You'll figure it out tomorrow," she says, "and we need your AmEx."

Harvey sighs, but he goes along of course, as does Rachel.

Mike tries to stay at work—he really should get through the rest of those briefs—but Donna and Harvey both give him the look of death so he just flings everything into his messenger bag and trots smartly after them.

Donna drags them to the latest douchey hipster place, which is actually in the Empire State Building and doing a self-conscious 1930s thing that Harvey pronounces as "obvious and trying way too hard" but the whiskey is good and the cocktail menu inventive and that's enough for two rounds.

Then Donna and Harvey do their weird nonverbal communication thing and suddenly Harvey says, "C'mon, Mike, let's look over those briefs of yours."

Rachel starts to go but Harvey puts a hand on her shoulder. "Stay," he says. "Donna's right; we can't do anything more tonight. Fresh eyes tomorrow, okay?"

She nods, and sinks back into her chair. Mike is sure he sees just a flash of a smile from Donna, but it's gone as soon as it came.

"I'll leave the car for you," Harvey says over his shoulder. "Just call Ray when you need it."

"Will do," Donna says, saluting him as they walk out.

"And that was?" Mike asks as they hailed a cab.

"It was Donna wanting us to leave. Why, what do you think it was?" Harvey asks with a mischievous smile, and Mike has to laugh.

"You mean Donna's finally sealing that deal?" Mike asks.

A cab stops right in front of them, because Harvey is magic. "Get in," he says, but his smile tells Mike that he's right.

"Awesome," Mike says, though what he really wants to say is "Do you think they'll let us watch someday" because, come on.

Harvey leans forward and gives the cabbie the address of his building, and Mike scowls.

"I thought we were going back to the office," he says, holding up his bag. "Look at the briefs."

Harvey grins then, shaking his head. "Those weren't the briefs I meant," he says, putting a possessive hand on Mike's thigh.

"You are so corny," Mike says. "Why do I let you take me home?"

"Because I buy you stuff," Harvey says, only because it isn't true at all.

Once they get to Harvey's they go straight into the bedroom because Harvey's feeling frisky and playful, as if he hasn't had a bad day at all, which Mike chalks up to glee at what Donna's up to. He goes along with it because it's clearly in his self interest, the feathery kisses and the moving in close then backing away to undo another piece of clothing. Their sexual positions are usually determined by Harvey's moods and Mike can tell that nothing so elaborate as fucking is on the table tonight. And Mike himself is willing to veto blow jobs; he hasn't seen Harvey all day and honestly just wants to be able to look at that ridiculously adorable face up close.

So that makes him sentimental, so what.

Harvey pulls them onto the bed when they've reached underpants stage, their cocks pushing out the front of their boxer briefs, and Mike lands with one leg between Harvey's. And ... yeah, that's what he wants, just some good old fashioned rutting and kissing, teenager stuff to go with Harvey's silly mood. His constant smiling is kind of freaking Mike out, to be honest, so Mike keeps kissing him, only tonight it seems to be making Harvey smile even broader.

Then Harvey thrusts up, just a little experimental tap to test receptivity.

"In our underwear, Harvey?" Mike asks. "Really?"

"Less mess," Harvey says, still entirely too fucking pleased with himself for Mike's liking, so he answers the thrust with a long one of his own, slithering up Harvey's body to kiss him, pushing his hip down against Harvey's cock as he ruts against Harvey's thigh.

He pulls back and is gratified to see that Harvey is a little dazed. "That what you want?" he asks

"Fuck yeah," Harvey says, grabbing hold of Mike's ass. "You just stay right here." He pushes up again and it is on after that, rutting against each other like teenagers in the back of a car—like themselves in the back of that car from the car club the other month, much to Harvey's horror, and Mike can't believe he's the first one Harvey has ever fooled around with in one of those cars, what the hell—except they're on Harvey's amazing bed and it isn't dark and it's nice and warm and comfortable except where it really isn't.

They're still kissing, too, which is enough to make Mike very well pleased, thanks, and there's just something about feeling two layers of stretch cotton between your dick and your man's dick to make a person feel a little dirty even if they have been more than just fucking for a couple of years now. And they're pushing harder, faster, not even bothering to make this last because it's still a school night and also they just don't need to; there are no endurance records to be set here. They come clinging to each other, breathing fast, and then Mike rolls off him, though he rests a hand against Harvey's flat stomach.

Harvey is right about the clean-up, accomplished by just taking their briefs off and using them to rub themselves clean before dropping them next to the bed. Harvey hits the light and they lay under the covers in the moonlight. Mike is suddenly aware of the enormous windows again and wonders, idly, if they were giving anyone a free show before deciding well, good, if they wanted to watch.

"So, Donna and Rachel," Mike says.

"Yeah," Harvey replies. "Think they'll let us watch?"

Mike laughs but he has to punch Harvey in the shoulder anyway, just on principle. He's pretty sure Rachel would want him to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Only Number You Should Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405004) by [clio_jlh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh)




End file.
